garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Steele
Name: Tristan Steele *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Human *'Tribe': Silver Fangs *'Date of Birth': 15th September 1986 *'Positions': Head of Steele Industries Misc: *'Creation Date': July 28th 2008 *'Departure Date': Current Info: *'Mundane World': Any search on Google should turn up Tristan's name. While still under the legal drinking age in some States, Tristan Steele inherited the multinational Steele Industries conglomeration following the death of his father, the entrepreneur Lionel Steele. A not entirely unfamiliar face in the pages of the glossy gossip magazines, the handsome young multi-millionaire has until recently been known as one of America's most eligable bachelors, with pechants for thrills, extreme sports, parties and beautiful women. The press, accurately or not, have linked him with foreign royalty, high-profile mucisians, and at least one influential politician. He has, contrastingly, become an unexpected champion of ethical business practices and fair trade. (OOC: Fame 2) His most recent business involvement is with the Phoenix Park project, a plan to convert the long-abandoned St. Claire Zoo site into a pleasant and modern leisure facility, with St. Claire City Councilor Danae Johnson appearing as another major player in the scheme. He has also hit the regular news pages, being interviewed after the gristly murder of a young woman occured right outside the window of the cafe he was dining in; reported on again after he was stabbed in the shoulder by a vagrant while walking a young lady home; attending the Presidential Inauguration; as the result of the death of one of his bodyguards, who died of gunshot wounds sustained when protecting his employer from two thugs; and as one of the attendees of the charity concert given during the Variant Amarilla Tree Disease outbreak of 2009. In the first quarter of 2009, fuzzy photographs were published of Tristan with a 'mystery woman', at what appearade to be a beach wedding. Later the same year he blotted his record significantly by landing his helicopter first in a public parking-lot, and then in a tree while flying drunk, later quoted as saying that he was going to be a father. While the press has otherwise been rather quiet in the last year concerning Tristan's exploits, it can surely only be a matter of time before he returns to their attention... *'Supernatural World': That Tristan is Garou kin is not widely known. The information is limited to perhaps three Septs, and is not necessarily common knowledge at the majority of those. As far as possible he avoids drawing attention to any association he might have with the non-Mundane world. This may be an understandable preference given his relatively high public profile. Those Garou with the right contacts can confirm that Tristan and the Silver Fang Theurge Zosia Sulkowski did indeed get married on March 29th, in a small and exclusive civil ceremony. Nobody is more surprised at this turn of events than the couple themselves, and surprisingly the marriage seems to be a good one. They now have two daughters. The eldest, Eliana Iolanthe Katia Anna Sulkowski-Steele, was born a month early on the 26th December 2009. Category:Silver Fangs Category:Kinfolk Category:Past PCs